


Only Adrien.

by agresteblanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdrienAgreste - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, Heroes, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Paris - Freeform, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agresteblanc/pseuds/agresteblanc
Summary: The charming hero of Paris, Chatnoir decides to help Marinette Dupain-Cheng with her crush on a mysterious someone. Marinette's feelings get mixed as she really wonders if her infatuation with Adrien is real, and if he really is the one for her.





	Only Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH! This is my first fanfic! Before you start reading this, you should know that I have a really hard time starting stories so this first chapter is going to be very bad. :') But I do have many ideas for what I can do. Also, do I want Adrienette or Lukanette to be canon in this story? Anyway, thank you for choosing my story to read, it means a lot!

_ “Who do you like Marinette?”_ Chat had often found her drifting in her thoughts smiling dreamily. Whoever she was thinking of was definitely special to her. Tonight, her daydream had caused her to be unusually silent and vague. Curiosity got the best of him as he asked her the abrupt question.

_ “Me? Like s-someone? Chat! N-no way, I don’t like a-anyone!”_ Her blushing face made it obvious she clearly liked someone, but there was something else behind it. Something he’d recognize because he looked the same when he talked about ladybug… (like the time when Nino found the pictures of Ladybug on his phone and teased him about it, he replied with a _“No…Nino.”_ A cursory answer, but something about it had caused Nino to suddenly stop and ask him if anything was wrong.) Maybe hopelessness? Or hurt? He’d settled on both.

_ “Well Marinette, I hope you know you can trust me, and I know you have a crush, so it’s better to tell me than keep it to yourself. I might also add that I have high experience in making everyone fall for me, I can make sure you will be IRRESISTIBLE to whoever you like. In fact, I single handedly got Ladybug to fall in love with me, but my sweet Bugaboo likes to play hard to get... So who better to tell your secret than the amazing, and splendid superhero of Paris, ME?”_ She was adorable when she was annoyed, but she suddenly had a pained expression. Chat suddenly worried he had hurt her somehow.

He had never seen her look that way in the long three years he’s known her, he could see loneliness and a loss of hope inside her blue eyes. _“I’m sorry Marinette, we can change the subject if you’d like.”_ She kept her bluebell stare away from his emerald eyes.

She was annoyed he had said Ladybug loved him, of course she loved him, but not in a ROMANTIC way, but she decided to let Chat believe his little dream was true._ “It doesn’t matter anyway, Chat. Your silly tricks might work for you, but it probably won't work for me.”_ "_But it does matter,"_ Chatnoir thought... She likes someone, very much, she deserves to be happy, because she’s Marinette, always helping everyone, and no one fit the epitome of “an everyday ladybug” like Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_“What's he like?”_ Chatnoir subconsciously asked, he was curious, whoever a girl like Marinette liked must be incredible and caring, like her. He’d never thought of who she’d liked, well... the only possibility, could it be Luka? Chat knew Marinette and Luka hung out often, but wasn’t sure if there was anything more between them. Come to think of it, Marinette did act differently when Adrien was around than when she hung out with Luka, more flustered, she WAS a shy one… but this meant that she felt more comfortable being with Luka, she likes Luka! She was the melody to Luka’s song, they would be perfect together, just like Chatnoir and Ladybug! He was even more than sure that Luka liked her back.

_“You know Chat, that's none of your business,”_ she snapped.

_ “I know, but when it’s hurting my friend I need to know.”_ Chat didn’t like talking to people about personal things of this sort, it made him tongue tied with scrambled words because he just never seemed to put his emotions into words, but he’d do anything for Marinette, especially, for Marinette.

_ “Well, Mister Kitty Cat, if you really think you can help, I guess we could talk about this, but the name of the certain someone will remain unrevealed.”_ Marinette was in fact, thankful she could talk to Chat about this, but no way was she telling HIM she was in love with Adrien! Mr. Loudmouth can’t keep his mouth still for one minute! 

_“Starting tomorrow Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I will be your mentor. I will make sure whoever it is you like, will like you back, no matter what. I promise.”_ Chat was happy he could help his friend, she was more than a friend to him, she was the friend who always made him smile, his precious friend who was close to being as important as ladybug. But he also knew he had to make sure whoever she liked, like her back. Everyone loved Marinette!, Chat believed this task would be easy. Chat thought this would be painless. For him it would be. _But about his dear Marinette?_


End file.
